


No Need to Worry

by Fire_Cat



Series: Lost and Found [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat/pseuds/Fire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've missed you so much." Xephos smiled softly as he stepped closer to Strife.</p>
<p>"I've missed you too." Strife smiled, wrapping his arms around Xephos' waist and pulling him close. "Still, congratulations are in order, I believe."</p>
<p>Xephos chuckled as he slipped his arms around Strife's neck. "You're too kind." He smiled cheekily. "But yeah, thanks. It's good to have all that out the way. Can get on with the more fun stuff now." He continued, his voice rather lively.</p>
<p>(In which Xephos finishes his military training and tells Strife about all the places he'll be going too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> So much flufffff :3  
> That's all I have to say for this.  
> Well, other than that I found it alarmingly difficult to work out how to finish it, or what to call it, but oh well, I got there eventually. ^^;

Strife made his way through the crowd, searching for one person in particular, one person who he hadn't seen in over a month.

He swerved around family units, avoided small children and, eventually, managed to find who he was looking for. The man he loved, waiting patiently to be found.

"Took you long enough." He chuckled as the blonde came into view.

"You could have looked too, Xeph." Strife smiled as he stopped in front of him. Looking him over. He had changed quite a lot in the weeks they'd been apart. His usually long hair had been cut short, he was dressed in military uniform, slim-fitting and covering him from neck to wrist to ankle, he wore knee-high boots on his feet, more practical them stylish. A pair of golden rings were looped around his tail, shining against his dark skin. The dark reds and black of the uniform looked good on him though, Strife couldn't deny that.

"I've missed you so much." Xephos smiled softly as he stepped closer to Strife.

"I've missed you too." Strife smiled, wrapping his arms around Xephos' waist and pulling him close. "Still, congratulations are in order, I believe."

Xephos chuckled as he slipped his arms around Strife's neck. "You're too kind." He smiled cheekily. "But yeah, thanks. It's good to have all that out the way. Can get on with the more fun stuff now." He continued, his voice rather lively.

Strife frowned slightly. "Yeah." He said simply. Xephos tilted his head slightly.

"You're still not sure about all of this are you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Strife sighed. "I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

"I'll be fiine." Xephos smiled reassuringly. "Stop worrying about me so much." He added before standing up on his tiptoes to steal a quick kiss.

"I know, I know. Forgive me for caring about you." Strife smiled, leaning down to kiss Xephos again, holding them together for a bit longer this time.

"All right all right we get it, you love each other very much, now cut it out." Came a voice that Strife recognised as belonging to Xephos' brother.

Xephos chuckled as he slipped free of Strife's grasp and walked over to his little brother, who, somewhat unsurprisingly, stood a bit taller than him.

Strife watched as the two exchanged brotherly pleasantries. A few minutes later, Xephos' parents appeared from amongst the crowd of other recruits and their families. Both smiling and praising their son for making it through basic training.

Xephos realised that Strife was standing off to the side, and he laughed as he walked over to him. "Come on, Will." He smiled. "You're a part of this family too, stop standing around on your own." He grabbed ahold of Strife's hands and all but dragged him over to where the other three were.

Strife was hesitant, he knew that Xephos' father didn't like him, and that his mother was sceptical. But he didn't say anything, merely let himself be taken to join the group, forcing a smile as Xephos' parents looked at him.

He relaxed as Xephos stood beside him and took his hand, holding it tight.

* * *

 

"I'm so tired." Xephos yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he walked across the bedroom. "Feels like weeks since I last had a proper nights sleep." He paused as he sat down on the edge of bed. "Then again, it probably was."

Strife chuckled, peering over his glasses at Xephos from where he was sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall, tablet in hand. "I'm gonna guess that the beds at the training centre aren't all that comfortable then."

"They're basically camping beds." Xephos said as he yawned again, swinging his legs up onto the bed and shuffling back so that he was sat next to Strife. "Even the beds at the university were comfier then those paper thin 'mattresses'."

"Oh well, you're home now." Strife smiled as he looked back down at his tablet.

"Yeah, I've missed this place." Xephos smiled. "It's very tidy though."

"You've been away for over a month of course it's fucking tidy!" Strife laughed.

"True, true." Xephos nodded. "You know, it's weird."

"What is?" Strife asked as he looked away from his tablet again, setting it down beside him.

"We've known each other for, what, five years now? Doesn't feel like five years, but I'm pretty sure that's how long it's been. But, I don't think we've ever gone so long without so much as speaking to each other. It was kinda strange, you know, sitting around of an evening with nothing to do, and not even being able to send you a message." Xephos said simply, resting his head on Strife's shoulder.

Strife smiled. "I found ways of keeping myself occupied. I've had lots of work to do recently." He paused. "Didn't stop me from missing you though."

Xephos smiled. They stayed in silence for a moment before Xephos sat up straight again, suddenly not seeming tired anymore. "Hey, you wanna see the places I'll be going when I head off to space in a couple of months?"

"Um. Sure." Strife said as he watched Xephos stand up and leave the room. He reappeared a minute later, his tablet in his hand. He sat back down next to Strife, and started swiping through things on the screen.

Eventually a holographic display appeared above it. Images of planets appeared, vivid colours showing on the projection. Xephos went through each of them, telling Strife a little about each planet; its name, where it was, what the natives were like and what was already known about them and the planet itself.

Xephos flicked through four different planets, all of which seemed fairly ordinary. Relatively similar to Lumi, though home to much lower class civilisations with little idea of what exists beyond their own planets atmosphere. But the last one was very different. Or at least, it was in shape.

"That one's a cube.." Strife said as the hologram came into focus. The planet was indeed shaped like a cube, instead of being a spheroid like every other planet in the galaxy. The planets landscape looked bright and alive, with huge blue oceans and vast forests. Not unlike Lumi, if it weren't for the shape. "I don't think that's actually possible.."

"No, neither did I when I first heard about it and saw pictures. But it is, apparently, possible." Xephos smiled. "It's very far away though, I think we're going there first, and then work our way back home."

"Makes sense. I'm assuming there's intelligent life there then, or you wouldn't be going there."

"Yeah there is, and they're actually pretty similar to Lumian's, I don't have any pictures, though I wish I did. The resemblance is kinda freaky actually. I mean, there are differences, obviously, but sill, it's kinda weird." Xephos said, spinning the little holographic planet around with his finger.

"You'll have to take pictures if you meet any then won't you." Strife smiled.

Xephos chuckled as he switched his tablet off, the holographic display disappearing. "Oh don't you worry, I'll be taking lot's of pictures." He paused as he sat his tablet down beside him, clapping his hands together as he looked back at Strife. "I'm actually really excited, the trips gonna be so much fun, I'm gonna learn so much and just generally do and see a lot of awesome things. I'm nervous too, sure, but also really looking forward to it." Xephos grinned, leaning against Strife again, resting his head back on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." Strife smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Xephos. "But, as long as you come back home safe and sound, I don't care what you get up too."

"Nothing's gonna happen to me." Xephos said quietly, still smiling. "I'll be fine."

Strife's smile faded as he pulled Xephos closer, so that the brunette's head was against his chest. "I sure hope so." He sighed into Xephos' auburn hair. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you." He all but whispered, but Xephos still heard, his smile softened as he looked up at Strife.

"You like to worry don't you." Xephos said. "Everything'll be fine, Will, I promise." He added, his smile widening as he sat up just enough to kiss Strife on the lips.

"I know I know." Strife smiled. "But that won't stop me from worrying." Xephos chuckled and kissed him again.

"You know.." Xephos said slowly, his voice suddenly much lower. "It has been a little while since we were last alone together." He said softly, running one hand through Strife's hair.

"Ok." Strife breathed, his smile shifting into something verging on cheeky as his hands slid down to Xephos' hips. "What do you have in mind?"


End file.
